Kejōrō
"The Main Six Huh? How Surprising" Kejoro is the one of most beautiful Yokai that fight with her hair against enemies which as seems She was Manny's older sister by everyone knows about so even definitely revealed to Team Manny But so She was a Chief of Mysterious Tribe it Kyubi has in mind for terms meaning Kejoro was overprotective of her family from harm since after Kejoro's past is very mysterious that no one knows about, but Manny's friend Hovernyan want to know her true real name since before Kejoro become a Yokai when her brother Manny born which probably She remembered as human in past lifetime Profile Family ??? ( Mother ) Rihan ( Father ) Manny ( Brothers ) ??? ( Sisters ) Sejuani, Ashe, Lissandra, Erza, Fiona ( Sisters-In-Laws ) Yugo, Alpha, Gamma, Big Mac, Dharc and Shining ( Nephews ) Yu, Rainbow, Twilight, Anna, Sonata, Sunset, Applejack, Fluttershy, Lyra, Apple Bloom, Sejua'Mana, Mejuani, Ashe'mere and ??? ( Nieces ) Calu ( Grandnephew ) ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Gallery -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 22 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -6D0DB883-.mkv snapshot 21.30 -2012.02.04 21.03.02-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 07 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -3CC9CF29-.mkv snapshot 12.29 -2012.01.29 01.06.48-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 15v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -7AD46CB2-.mkv snapshot 19.11 -2012.02.03 17.30.37-.png|Kejoro angrily look at Spooky to poop or pee in the Grass Nurarihyon03-26 (1).jpg Nurarihyon07-28.jpg Nurarihyon07-33.jpg Nurarihyon-no-mago-nura-the-rise-of-yokai-clan-19864713-300-168.jpg -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 18v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -F0E04146-.mkv snapshot 09.43 -2012.02.03 23.31.19-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 18v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -F0E04146-.mkv snapshot 09.44 -2012.02.03 23.31.23-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 18v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -F0E04146-.mkv snapshot 09.34 -2012.02.03 23.31.08-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 23 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -DAD229CE-.mkv snapshot 09.20 -2012.02.04 21.13.00-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 20 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -CC689FA9-.mkv snapshot 08.45 -2012.02.04 19.56.58-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 21 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -E5C6F802-.mkv snapshot 16.04 -2012.02.04 20.29.17-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 16v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -A871B5DA-.mkv snapshot 04.19 -2012.02.03 18.10.35-.png|Kejoro was surprised by her Nephew's friends coming to visit him -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 22 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -6D0DB883-.mkv snapshot 10.02 -2012.02.04 20.47.31-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 22 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -6D0DB883-.mkv snapshot 10.02 -2012.02.04 20.47.29-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 16v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -A871B5DA-.mkv snapshot 04.29 -2012.02.03 18.10.56-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 23 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -DAD229CE-.mkv snapshot 06.12 -2012.02.04 21.09.21-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 23 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -DAD229CE-.mkv snapshot 09.31 -2012.02.04 21.14.02-.png Nurarihyon16-43.jpg Nurarihyon16-54.jpg Nurarihyon203-27.jpg Nurarihyon210-40.jpg Nurarihyon210-41.jpg|Kejoro and others Yokais know how her nephew Yugo feeling Nurarihyon210-39.jpg Nurarihyon210-53.jpg Nurarihyon210-56.jpg Nurarihyon22-59.jpg Nurarihyon23-25.jpg -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 24v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -0EEC3606-.mkv snapshot 20.12 -2012.02.04 21.56.05-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 24v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -0EEC3606-.mkv snapshot 20.17 -2012.02.04 21.56.15-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 24v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -0EEC3606-.mkv snapshot 20.08 -2012.02.04 21.55.59-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 24v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -0EEC3606-.mkv snapshot 15.52 -2012.02.04 21.50.02-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 24v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -0EEC3606-.mkv snapshot 15.53 -2012.02.04 21.50.06-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 24v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -0EEC3606-.mkv snapshot 15.51 -2012.02.04 21.49.50-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 24v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -0EEC3606-.mkv snapshot 05.09 -2012.02.04 21.34.50-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 03 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -0FB37A8B-.mkv snapshot 10.42 -2012.01.28 23.19.46-.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Wizards Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Doremi Dueling School Duelists Category:Yokai Clan Members Category:Revolutionary Fighters Members Category:Floridians Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Swashbuckler Class Duel Masters Category:Sorcerer Class Duel Masters Category:Team Manny Members Category:Rank SS Duelists Category:Undead Element Centurions Category:Former Duelists